Magic Birthday
by Bumblebee'sFanFemme
Summary: Sophie gets an interesting surprise for her birthday when she's kidnapped by two teens with a Camaro. Birthday gift for the amazing Smileyfacer. OneShot: Warning! Lot's of OC usage.


HAPPY REALLY LATE BIRTHDAY SMILEY!

God, I hate myself for this being so late. I hope you love it!

To any of my other readers, _I_ am SO sorry for not updating. i started a new school this year and I'm still gettin gused to it, which isn't leaving much time to write. I promise I'm working on stuff though!

* * *

The sound of a doorbell loudly rang through the house, startling the young girl inside. "Coming!" yelled Sophie as she ran to open the door. She flung it open, revealing two teens grinning like maniacal idiots.

"Hello!" Mikaela sang cheerfully while Sam still smiled at her. "Hey!" Sophie greeted, and then waved at the Camaro parked behind them. "Hi Bumblebee!" She shouted so he could hear her.

The car honked its horn twice in response, but then fell silent. Sophie turned back to the two people standing on her doorstep. "So, what you guys doing here?" She asked.

Sam smirked. "We're here to kidnap you."

Well, that wasn't the answer she was expecting. Sophie arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Why…?" she asked. She didn't think she'd like the answer, but it kind of had to be asked.

Sam just kept on smirking and Mikaela pulled a blindfold out from behind her back. "Oh no," Sophie started, "I' m not putting that on!"

"Well, I guess we have to do it the hard way then!" Sam sighed. Suddenly, a strong pair of arms wrapped around Sophie's waist from behind and lifted her into the air. She yelped and spun her head around to see a blonde-haired boy with sparkling blue eyes grinning down at her. "Bee!" she whined. "Aw c'mon, that's so cheating!"

The group began walking towards the car, Sam and Mikaela in the lead while Bee followed with Sophie slung over his shoulder. "Never said I play fair!" Sam called back.

Once they reached the car, the door flung open and Bumblebee put a pouting Sophie in the backseat, a seatbelt instantly wrapping around her waist. The holoform blinked out of existence as Mikaela hopped into the passenger seat and Sam on the driver's side. The engine rumbled to life- along with the radio- and the Camaro pulled out the driveway and sped down the road.

Mikaela turned around in her seat and dangled the blindfold in front of Sophie again. Sophie shook her head. "I hate those things!" she argued.

Mikaela just stared back flatly. "You'll either put it on and like it, or I use force." She said while pointing back at Bumblebee's dash board.

Sophie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, give it." Sophie put the blindfold on and after Sam nagged her, adjusted it so she couldn't see anything but black.

They drove in silence for as few minutes. "…So will you tell me where we're going?" Sophie asked hopefully.

"Nope!"

"Ugh!"

* * *

"Hurry up guys! Bee said they'll be here in about 15 minutes!" Marlena shouted at everyone in the room. Ratchet and Optimus were hanging a banner from the base ceiling that read" 'Happy 18th Birthday Sophie!', and Will and Sarah Lennox were setting up an area for their human guests.

Unfortunately, those were pretty much the only productive things going on at the moment.

The motorcycle femmes were all huddled in the corner, cooing over baby Annabelle as she hugged onto one of Jazz's antenna things. "Jazz you're so good with sparklings!" Arcee sighed, hugging onto his arm.

Jazz grinned. "I'm good with a lot of things, babe." Arcee giggled and hugged his arm tighter. "Really now, care to elaborate?"

Jazz opened his mouth to reply but Sarah walked over and hit him on the leg. "Oh no you don't! If you say one word of that around my baby you won't have anything to brag about anymore, got it?"

The solstice gulped and nodded. "Yes ma'am!"

Marlena grinned slightly as she walked past, but the humor was short lived when she realized they were doing nothing to help get ready, which made more work for her. She then saw the twins, Skids and Mudflap, snickering and watching something with obvious enjoyment.

She made her way over to see what they were laughing at and almost instantly face-palmed and let out a groan.

Sideswipe had put a huge blindfold over Jolt's optics and was spinning him very fast. He suddenly stopped Jolt mid-spin. "'Kay Jolt, pin the tail on the mammal!" he said gleefully.

While the twins cackled, Marlena rubbed her temples irritably and suddenly yelled. "Nicole!"

A blonde girl spun around to face her. "What!" she yelled back.

"Control your idiot!"

Nicole looked up at Sideswipe's antics and eyed him warily. "Sideswipe! Leave Jolt alone!"

Her guardian looked over and pouted. "But Nicole-!"

"No!" she scolded.

"Fine…" he whined, ripping the blind fold off of a very dizzy Jolt. Marlena mouthed a 'thanks' and Nicole just gave a thumbs up, then returned to helping Jazz set up the music booth.

Off in the far corner of the base by Optimus and Ratchet, two femmes stood there. The aqua and gold one leaned slightly against the wall while the dark blue and Ironhide were hooking up cables to speakers and other electronics.

"Wildfrost, hand me that switch cover will ya?" Steelburner asked kindly. The smaller femme tore her gaze away from the medic above her and shuttered her optics innocently. "Sure."

Wild handed the piece to her sister, who did a poor attempt of putting it on the wall and both femmes watched it fall in almost slow-motion to the ground. "Oh no," Steelburner said. "Ironhide, could you pick that up for me please?"

Ironhide grunted and bent down to pick up the tiny object, back facing the femmes. As he leaned down Steelburner grinned slyly and turned her helm to the side slightly. "I just do love the view." She sighed happily while Wildfrost fought the urge to gag.

"He's an idiot for falling for your tricks." Wild whispered to her sister as Ironhide stood up. Steelburner smirked. "I can live with that."

A hammer suddenly clanked to the floor and they looked up to see Ratchet smirking innocently. "Mind picking that up for me, Wild?"

Steelburner snorted with laughter and Wildfrost rolled her optics as her internal fans kicked on. "Nice try,"

* * *

The Camaro screeched to a halt in front of a giant hanger and Sam and Mikaela helped the blindfolded Sophie out. Bumblebee transformed quickly and sent out a message to the Autobots to stay quiet.

The group made their way over to the building, the humans chatting to keep Sophie from asking where they were. Again.

When they reached the base, Bumblebee pulled the massive hanger door open. Everyone stood there, smiling silently at Sophie. Sam stepped in front of her and prepared to take the bandana off. "Keep your eyes closed, okay?" he told her, in which she answered with a 'Yes sir!'. Sam took the blindfold off and stepped back behind her. "Ready? Now: Open your eyes!"

Sophie opened her eyes and was startled when everyone suddenly yelled: "Happy Birthday Sophie!" Sideswipe wheeled to the front and shot off his cannon and confetti began flying everywhere.

Sophie grinned as she looked around, and Jazz waved at her from his spot at the DJ table as he started the music. She happily waved back, but her attention was drawn from him when a sudden force knocked into her.

"Happy birthday Sophie!" Marlena sang while hugging her friend. Sophie laughed and hugged her back. "Thanks! This is so amazing, I never expected all this."

They pulled away and the brunette grinned proudly. "Yep, all my idea! I got some help of course…" she said, motioning towards the banner that hung obviously way higher than she could ever dream of reaching.

Nicole suddenly popped up next to them and gave Sophie a quick hug. "Hey, Happy Birthday!" she told her. Sophie smiled and said thanks. Nicole opened her mouth to say something else, until she was suddenly plucked off the ground by a silver hand. Sideswipe grinned sheepishly at her and waved at Sophie and Marlena. "Sorry to run out on a party ladies, but I need to lay low for an hour or so."

Before leaving he handed Sophie a small envelope. "Don't open it until I get back." He instructed. Sophie nodded and slipped it in her jacket pocket, then Sideswipe ran out of their just in time as an angry Ironhide looked their way. Sophie and Marlena both covered their mouths to stop from laughing. He was covered from helm to pede in bright sparkly confetti. Some of it was trailing after him and he glared around the room.

"Where's Sideswipe?" he growled. Marlena couldn't contain it anymore and collapsed on the floor in laughter while Sophie managed to stay composed. "No idea Ironhide, I haven't seen him."

Two large shadows fell over Sophie and she looked up to see Wild and Steelburner standing there. Wildfrost was in about the same state Marlena was and was leaning against the wall to stay upright while Steel grinned at him. "Don't worry Hide, sparkles are your thing."

He growled and stalked off to get the confetti off of him and Wildfrost yelled after him. "Oh c'mon Ironass, it's a party!"

Steelburner and Wildfrost both crouched down so they could be closer to Sophie and Wild propped Marlena with her hand so she had something to lean against since she was still laughing. "Happy Birthday, Sophie!" Wildfrost smiled happily.

"Yes, I hope you have fun aging!" Steelburner added. After getting a few strange looks from the humans she frowned. "Did I say something wrong?"

Sophie grinned and tried not to laugh. "No Steelburner, you're fine. Thanks guys."

Another large foot came into view and the two humans looked up to see Ratchet standing behind Wild and Steelburner. He looked down at the group of femmes with a happy smile, which was almost scary to see on the medic.

"Happy Birthday, Sophie." He said kindly.

Sophie grinned up at him. "Thanks, Doc Bot!" Ratchet chuckled and handed down a small package with a bow tied on top.

"I remember you mentioning that you liked mine, so I thought you might like this."

Sophie unwrapped the box and opened the lid, only to start giggling like mad when she saw what was inside. She reached in and pulled out a wrench that looked exactly like Ratchet's only her size.

Wildfrost and Steelburner laughed while Marlena's jaw dropped. "No fair! I want one!"

Sophie reached over and hugged Ratchet's foot. "Oh thank you Ratchet, I love it!"

The medic smiled down at her. "I'm glad you like it."

Steelburner stood up, careful not to hurt any humans nearby. "Well, I think I should go help Ironhide cool down so he won't break anything again, have a great birthday Sophie." Before leaving she glanced down at her sister then back at Ratchet.

"I see why you decided to keep standing, you perverted old mech."

Wildfrost gaped. "You've been staring at my aft!" she accused while standing up, her door wings twitching. Ratchet's fans kicked on and he held his hands up in surrender. "I did no such thing."

Sophie and Marlena tried not to laugh as they left the two to their little argument. The pair walked over to the concession table, randomly talking about things going on until Sam, Mikaela, and Major Lennox walked up.

"Look at the new adult!" Will joked while messing up Sophie's hair. Sophie pouted and fixed her hair, only to have Sam sling an arm around her shoulder.

"So how's it feel to be free?" he asked. Sophie rolled her eyes. "Well considering I got kidnapped on my first day of being an official adult, it's just okay."

Sam just laughed while Mikaela gave her a hug. Will shook his head and chuckled at the group as he reached for a beer, catching Sam's attention. "Hey! Let's have one for the new adult and us!" He said, reaching for some of his own.

Will grabbed his arm and pushed him back lightly. "You may be 18, but that's not legal drinking age. Nice try." He pointed at Marlena. "She's not even 18!"

Sam pouted. "We weren't going to give _her_ any! Besides, it's legal in Europe."

Will rolled his eyes and began walking towards his wife. "This isn't Europe, genius!"

The song in the background changed to a happy song Sophie recognized, but didn't pay attention to it. She looked around, admiring everyone gathering to celebrate for her. It was crazy to see just over the short time she had been in the U.S. how many friends she had been able to make. Not to mention the fact some of them were giant alien robots.

Sophie took another glance around the room, failing to find the mech she really wanted to see. Marlena noticed Sophie looking around, but her attention was caught by a certain sound byte playing behind her.

_/See a pretty lady 'cross the room and I go oh oh oh! She's gotta be mine! /_

The brunette turned around, looked up, and a grin appeared on her face when she saw Bumblebee looking down at her, his wings fluttering. Sophie turned around and waved. "Hey, Bumblebee!"

The yellow mech chirped and waved back, then crouched down next to the two. "Hi Bee." Marlena said shyly. Bumblebee looked over at her and winked, causing Marlena to blush.

Sophie grinned and raised an eyebrow at Marlena, but she just stuck her tongue out at Sophie. Bumblebee tapped her on the shoulder to get Sophie's attention again, and the blonde looked up at him. The yellow scout produced a package from behind his back with a shy smile.

"Aw Bee, you didn't have to!" Sophie said happily, but opened it anyways. As soon as she saw what was inside her eyes widened and her cheeks turned a bright red. Sophie closed the box and looked around to make sure a certain mech wasn't around to see it, but then pulled out the small plush.

Inside the box, there had been a stuffed toy about the size of a teddy bear, of Optimus Prime. Bumblebee and Marlena both laughed at the look on her face. "We thought you would like it so you can hug him whenever you want." Marlena giggled.

Sophie slapped her arm playfully, still blushing. "I love it," she admitted with a laugh. "Thank you!"

She hugged Bumblebee's arm and gave Marlena another quick hug. Both smiled at her, but their eyes and optics slowly drifted up, along with their growing grins.

"Happy birthday, Sophie."

Said female's eyes widened and she quickly hid the doll back in the box before turning towards the voice that made her heart flutter.

"Thank you, Optimus." She smiled up at him. Optimus towered over her, but she could still see the happiness in his optics. Optimus lowered his hand. "Would you like to join me on a walk?" Sophie nodded, feeling her heart flutter.

Sophie stared up at him with a certain type of memorization that didn't go unnoticed by Marlena. She snuck a glance up at Bumblebee and saw he was already looking down at her with bright optics. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, and Bumblebee's holoform rested his head on her shoulder.

"You want to know something?" he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "Optimus is looking at her the way I look at you."

Marlena blushed slightly, but put her hands over his that were wrapped around her. "And how is that?" she asked quietly, leaning her head against his.

"With love."

The couple smiled gently as Sophie stepped into the hand Optimus offered her and watched them walk off on their own. A slow song happened to come on as they left, and Marlena turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. "She looks at him the same way."

Marlena bit her lip shyly as Bumblebee began swaying them back and forth to the music. "That's how I look at you too." The blonde haired boy grinned, and pulled her in to a kiss.

* * *

Sophie rested her head against the side of Optimus's hand and wondered where he was taking her. They hadn't said much after leaving the others, but it was a relaxed silence and Sophie didn't mind. She was with Optimus. It didn't matter what they did.

The building they were in was a fair distance from anything else, so when they walked outside they were instantly surrounded by the star filled sky and grassy fields. Optimus walked slowly to a hill not far from the base and sat down, careful not to jolt Sophie from her spot.

The Autobot leader leaned back against the tree behind him and smiled down at the girl in his hand. "Are you enjoying yourself so far?" he asked.

Sophie thought about it for a moment, but smiled and nodded. "It's wonderful; you guys didn't have to do this for me."

Optimus chuckled. "Marlena insisted that we did, but I didn't complain. You deserve it. You are considered a legal adult now; it's something to be proud of."

Sophie shrugged. "I guess, there's just so much responsibility on my shoulders now. I almost miss being younger and not having to worry about it since my parents took car eof everything."

"Sophie, I'm sure you're ready for anything life throws at you. You're a strong femme." He told her. Sophie smiled, her stomach getting butterflies at his kind words.

"Thank you, Optimus. That means a lot coming from you."

A sudden uncomfortable and shy look appeared on his face, a strange sight on him. He reached into a small storage compartment on his leg and pulled out a box.

"Optimus-" Sophie began to say, but he held up his hand.

"The others were allowed to get you something, which mean I am too." He said in a somewhat playful voice.

Sophie let out a small laugh. "Alright." She took the box from him with a 'thank you' and began untying the ribbon.

A small gasp escaped Sophie's mouth and she held a held up to her mouth. "Oh it's beautiful, Optimus…"

She lifted the necklace out of the box carefully, the small crystals shimmering from the light from Optimus's optics. Optimus smiled. "May I help you put it on?"

Sophie nodded. "Of course."

Suddenly a man in about his mid 20s was standing in front of her, his shaggy black hair illuminating his bright blue eyes. Optimus's holoform stepped around her, lifting the necklace from her hand.

Sophie felt a tingle run down her arm from the small time they touched, but tried to keep it together.

Optimus brushed her hair away from her neck and gently laid the necklace on her chest before clipping it in the back. He stepped back around and smiled broadly, a swirl of emotion in his eyes. "You look beautiful…" he told her quietly.

Sophie smiled and raised a hand up to touch the necklace, feeling the cool metal under her touch. She looked down it and noticed strange markings. "Optimus, what are those?"

He stepped closer and leaned in to look. "Those are Cybertronian symbols."

Sophie looked at them curiously. "Well, what do they mean?"

Optimus was almost unbearably close for her, and she could feel the fake body heat radiating from him. "Those two, stand for joy, and happiness," he told her. "But that one stands for love."

She looked down at it, and in the center of a red crystal that was in the middle of the necklace was the engraving he said stood for love. Sophie raised her eyes back up to his and couldn't help put notice his lips were only inches away.

"You bring joy and happiness into all of our lives, so I thought those were acceptable to put on there." He said, never taking his eyes away from hers.

Sophie could feel her heart pounding harder and her temperature increasing, but she had to ask. "But why love?"

A small smile appeared on his face. "Maybe this will clear that up…"

The next thing she knew, his lips were pressed against hers. An electric shock went through her body, but it was a pleasant one. Her eyes fell close as she kissed back with just as much passion he was kissing her with.

Optimus wrapped his arms around her lower back, and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Sophie let out a tiny moan as he softly bit down on her lower lip. Slowly he calmed down and after a while he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"Did that clear it up?" he asked breathlessly. Sophie let the question sink in, but then smiled brightly and nodded, letting out a surprised laugh.

"Good, because I would really love to do that again." Optimus told her, recapturing her lips with his. And Sophie of course had no complaint to this.

* * *

Inside the base, a big group had formed by the window.

Marlena curled up against Bumblebee's neck as Steelburner and Wildfrost leaned into their respective mates, watching the scene outside unfurl. Arcee smiled up at Jazz who had managed to wrap his arm around her.

"_Good, because I would really love to do that again."_

The sound clip echoed from Sideswipe's speakers and all the girls and femmes chorused in 'aw!'s. Nicole looked up at Sideswipe from her position on his shoulder. "I don't approve of you sneaking a mic into Sophie's present, but I'm glad you did."

He smirked. "I told you ya would."

"Why can't you be that romantic?" Steelburner pouted as she hit Ironhide on the chest. Ironhide huffed. "Femme, I'm plenty romantic!"

She raised an optic ridge. " Kiss me."

Ironhide rolled his optics, and suddenly dipped Steelburner down, making her yelp, and kissed her, causing everyone else to laugh.

Wild kissed Ratchet on the helm. "Don't worry, you're romantic enough for me." She whispered, making Ratchet's vents cycle and a happy grin form on his face.

Sideswipe and Nicole argued about his romantic charm, but Bumblebee and Marlena just walked away, leaving Optimus and Sophie to their privacy. They knew love needed privacy.

* * *

I realized a few things while writing this.

1: I SUCK at kissing scenes!

2: I need more sleep.

Goodnight everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it! :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
